Masked Identity
Masked Identity is the 3rd episode of the animated series first season and the 3rd episode overall. It introduces Rock, a resident of Brantford and frequent enemy of Peter. Plot In "Jumanji", Alan successfully infiltrates the Manji's sacred temple to "borrow" the secret back-door key to get out of "Jumanji", but by picking up the Key, he ends up activating a mudslide booby trap set up by the Manjis for stealing their property and breaking into their sacred grounds. In Brantford, Peter tries to make friends with Rock and his gang, but only ends up being humiliated by them after falling into a mud pond. Nora gets mad at Peter for leaving muddy prints over the Parrish Mansion and tries lecturing him to try and make better friends. In the attic Peter and Judy roll the dice and return to "Jumanji" with the clue; "SOMEONE NEEDS TO BE SET FREE, BUT ONLY YOU HAVE THE KEY."" The kids head for Alan's Treehouse, but because they find Alan's cave in a bad state, they guess that means he's in real trouble and set out to find and rescue him until they met the Manjis while out on a hunt. Fortunately for Judy and Peter, Alan had previously taught Peter how to speak the complicated Manji language, giving them an advantage in trying to reason with the tribe, who offer to help them find Alan. Along the way, Peter becomes more and more enamoured in Manji culture and after saving Tribal Bob from a Rhinoceros, Bob invited Peter to become one of them, outfitting Peter in a mask of his own. As the Manjis track Alan down, they find his satchel and begin to spear it, making Judy's mind turn round that they were not merely looking for Alan, but actually hunting him. To make matters worse, Peter starts to lose his mind and forget about who he once was, even preferring to speak Manji and reject the notion of sisters. Meanwhile, Alan and the Talking Key find the backdoor underneath a deep Snake pit, heading to Trader Slick's Shop to make a bargin with Trader Slick for equipment to get into the Snake pit safely and eventually find the backdoor that the Key of the Manjis opens and and finally made it home to Brantford. Before Alan can enter into the outside world, he hears Judy calling for help, so he leaves the back door behind and goes back for her. Pulling Peter to one side, Alan can't convince Peter to change his mind about being a Manji and his cover is soon blown by the Key truing to return to it's owners and gets caught along with Judy, enabling the Key being taken away from him. At night, the Manjis prepare to have Peter burn Alan and Judy at the stake, but Peter's true self starts to emerge again after Alan and Judy try desperately to remind him of who he really is. Peter's mind turns back into himself and frees Alan and Judy, setting a fire to distract the Manjis and throws his Mnaji mask into the flames. Judy and Peter embrace each other as she finally realized that their clue was really about setting Peter free from his state of being, not Alan, thus they're sent back home to Brantford, while Alan is forced to run from the Manjis. At home, Rock and his gang try to bully Peter into getting their ball again, but Peter defeats Rock and his friends by luring them into the mud pit, like how he previously evaded the charging Rhino. Continuity *Despite the great value and usefulness of the sarcastic, talking Manji key, it does not appear again. *The episode begins with Judy, Peter and Nora giving a brief synopsis of the plot. This was continued in the following episode and not again. Gallery Rock TV.png|Rock gets ready to beat Peter up. Rocks Gang.png|Rock's frequent trio. Rocks just deserts.png|Rock's gang get their due comeuppance. Category:Episodes